Real World
by Danceingfae
Summary: A blow to the head, the turtle wakes up in a completely new world, switching between his world and the new one. Which world will he accept as truth?
1. Default Chapter

~I'm back and doing better than ever. Things are still shaky here but depending on how things go I'll just have to wait and see. Slumber Party is dried up in my mind and this new idea has been begging to come out. If I can I'll put up another chapter to Slumber Party but this fic will now take the lead role. Oh and Artista, I knew the line was from Bedknobs and Broomsticks, I just felt like putting in Mary Poppins :o) Enjoy!

Central Park of New York. Well Manhattan if you wanted to be politically correct. A figure wearing a large brown trench coat and a fedora hat was walking around the lake, simply observing, not doing much. The sun was nearly set, thought it was hard to see with all the clouds in the sky. Mothers were gathering up their children to take inside before it got dark, and with good reason too. The foot attacks have been in the up rise and meeting with a particular villain have been becoming more and more current. A man brushed by the trench coated individual and was startled by the hardness under the man's coat.

"Sorry," He mumbles before running away.

"Happens all the time," The figure replied to no one. "Save people, they get scared by the littlest thing that is different then, they run away." Glancing at his watch he saw it was seven thirty two. An attack by the foot could almost be predicted, that's how constant they had become. Thinking a moment, he configured that the foot will attack at eight thirteen tonight. 

Kicking an invisible pebble, he turned to head home, before his brother's and family started to worry. Another brother would disappear all the time, no word then show up again a few hours later. Once they were attacked on the roof top of their friend, April O'Neil and for a while he stayed close. But that was a year and a half ago, they had all been approximately fifteen then. Now they were almost seventeen, still hidden from the world. Only a few humans were their friends. 

April O'Neil, previous reporter and now journalist. She lived in her own apartment, writing story after story. Casey Jones, April's boyfriend for a short time, until stubbornness, either hers or his proved to be too much and split before it got the best of them. April was still single while Casey was seeing some one, though he hasn't introduced her yet, it was still too soon. Shadow is Casey's adopted daughter, and even though she was only seven, she knew they were a secret she couldn't share, thought it was cute when she asked to borrow one of them for show and tell. Vanessa was a girl met in the library and had become very close. Her two best friends, Tammy and Elsa, and Elsa's sister Michelle, all knew but had guarded the secret, even when they once thought it was going to cost their lives.

A shadow passed, casted by the streetlights, resting on the figure. He glanced at his watch and smiled. They were right on time. Raising his hand, feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingers, he wasn't worried. Though the foot had risen, they seemed to have gotten dumber. How they still evaded the cops though, he wasn't sure.

One struck out to hit him, which he dodged easily. Turning to face them, he saw three, all having blades as weapons. A fierce smile took on his face as he pulled out his weapon of choice. This would be too easy, they wouldn't be able to beat him and he knew it, so he wasn't on full guard. Unfortunately that was his downfall. A hit from behind he realized he was too cocky in his stance, catching himself on his hands and flipping back onto his feet. This fall lost him his fedora, and his full face was now on view for who ever happened to pass by.

First he trusted his weapon onto the nearest opponents stomach making him fall back. The next he caught on the side of the head, who fell unconscious. A nunchuk was flipped at him, which he tangled and used his body as force to throw the opponent over his shoulder into the trees. Turning he face the shadow who had sneaked up on him. He had barely broken out in a sweat, breathing only a little heavier than normal. The shadow mearly stood there, then to his surprise, laughed. Confounded he watched as the shadow laughed until the figure growled in frustration.

"Come here and fight me!" He screamed at it. The shadow jumped at him pulling out two katanas. There was the loud thwap as they struck against wood, blocking and parrying each other. This lasted for several rounds, and the figure was now starting to tire a bit. The shadow was not letting up and showed signs of getting stronger as he started to feel weaker. The last hit knocked the weapon from the figures hand and he fell to his knee's. All the blocks have been blocked up to now, but this moment he was now weaponless, and felt defeated, with no blood shed. The shadow paused and lowered his katana, sighing as if regretful. Lifting his hands the shadow prepared a death strike when voices halted his actions. Thinking fast, the shadow hit the figure with the hilt and disappeared into the bushes. 

Dazed the figure stood up, knowing he needed to get away from the voices. His fedora was gone that he wasn't concerned about but his weapon, that was his favorite and he didn't look forward to trying and find another one. Hand on his head, he stumbled over to a storm drain that had a cover which could be lifted. Climbing in, he slipped, dropping the drain letting crash on top of his head, making stars appear. Leaning against the wall, he tried to steady him self and move slowly but determined down to his home. He door soon came into view but seemed a hundred steps away. Would he make it, he wasn't sure. Everything was starting to spin and a few feet away he wavered, not aware that the door was still a head of him. Groaning, he fell into unconsciousness, before his body hit the ground water, in a quiet splash.

As consciousness returned the first thing he realized was that he was laying in bed. Thankfully his brothers must have found him collapsed outside the door and bandaged him up. His head was throbbing and he lifted a hand to it, feeling bandages… and hair?

His eyes shot open, looking around. White walls, a TV high up in the corner and a curtain tied up to the wall.  Was he in a hospital? And why did he have hair? Taking down his hand he got another surprise, they were now a pale flesh instead of green with five digits.

"What happened to me?" He questioned no one in particular. 

"You got hit in the head, playing basketball with your friends." Looking up, his eyes saw a man with balding black hair, glasses that seemed to constistantly slide to the end of his nose, no matter how many times they were pushed back up again. 

"Dr?"

"That's right Don," The doctor said now stepping into the room.  He felt his blood drain, hearing the doctor say his name.  "Dr. Weaver, been your doctor since you were two."

"That can't be right, my name is Donatello, I am a mu-," He stopped seeing Dr. Weaver narrow his eyes thoughtfully. 

"Seems you were hit harder than we thought, Don," Dr. Weaver went over checking Donatello's pulse. 

"He's awake! He's awake! Let me see my baby!" A shrill voice creened from the hall. That is one over excited mother, Donatello thought. 

"There he is," a woman with brown hair came running into the room, running over to the bed and engulfing Donatello in a hug. He sat there, arms out, frozen, having no idea what to do about the woman. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" The woman sat up starting to rub his face and checked his forehead.

"Who are you?" Donatello asked. The woman gasped and looked over to the doctor. 

"I think he's having a recap Mrs. Fletcher," Dr, Weaver sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing them with his shirt. "And if what I assume is correct this time it has progressed even further than before. 

"Try telling him who you are and see if that helps," Dr. Weaver said putting his glasses back on. 

"Okay," Mrs. Fletcher said then looked back to Donatello. "Don, my name is Abigail Fletcher. I am your mother."

"What?" Donatello's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman before him. Slowly she started to waver, her face turned to a look of concern. 

"Dr?" She questioned, her voice echoing in Donatello's head. 

"He's going back under, Nurse!" Donatello felt himself fall back onto the bed, the echo of people gathering around him, grabbing his arms, putting in an IV, then slowly it faded away.

"Don, Donnie?" A voice started to come through. 

"My name is Donatello," he mumbled. 

"He's waking up!" Slowly Donatello forced his eyes open. The first face he saw was Michelangelo's. Lifting his hands he let out a sigh if relief only seeing his three fingers. Then becoming aware of the pounding in his head, he winced and slowly sat up.

"What happened bro?" Michelangelo asked as the other turtles walked in. 

"I got jumped in the park," Donatello remembered. "There was one foot soldier who almost took me out. But then voices came, and I don't understand. He just hit me hard enough to get me to pass out.

"He probably wanted to follow you back to the lair," Leonardo looked around suspiciously. 

"Or Shredder might have wanted his body and couldn't risk it being found," Raphael said.

"I don't know," Donatello shrugged wincing again as his head pounded. Leonardo left then came back with a cup of water and two aspirin. Donatello took them with thanks and swallowed them. 

"Why don't you get some rest, we'll wake you in a few hours to eat," Leonardo suggested. 

"Yeah," Donatello said already feeling sleep over come him. "Sleep would be great."


	2. c2

~ New chapter! Yah! Not much thought to go here, but a few comments.

Red Turtle: I don't take your comment as a diss. Just means that I'm getting better at my writing skills, Score! Ahem, yeah :o) I don't know why I picked Don really, just thought that this story would fit him best, besides I haven't written a Don story yet. But Mikey still is and always will be my fav!

Splinter: Thanks for the comment :o) I plan on finishing this out, no worries on that. It's all vaguely planned but the inter-mediate parts come out as I type. 

Yvette: I use to watch the Outer Limits, along with X-Files and a few others. Stay tuned in more will come!

Arista: Okay I'm continuing, read on, read on!

Daydream: Careful or Donny will never wake up again :o) It was an injury to the head you know, as for who he really is, well, read on to see what happens ::Evil grin::

Disclaimer: Forgot last chapter, don't own anything turtley no matter how hard I wish it, but everything else in the story is mine :o)

"Dr. he's coming around again." Donatello shook his head at the alien voice then opened his eyes. His breath stilled seeing that he was once again in the hospital bed. When someone touched his arm, he flinched, startled, then saw it was Dr. Weaver. 

"How are you feeling Don?" The doctor asked as he reached for his pulse.

"Confused," Donatello said quietly. "I thought this was all a dream." Dr. Weaver smiled but surpressed the urge to laugh.

"No, son this is the real world." Dr. Weaver let go of his wrist and wrote down some notes. "It seems that bump on your head has cause some old hallucinations to come back up."

"What hallucinations," Donatello asked.

"Why the one where you insisted that you were a mutant turtle," Dr. Weaver said. "Hold on a moment I'll show you something." The doctor reached for a notepad that was on the dresser and handed it to Donatello. "You drew pictures, of your turtle self and family once. Take a look." Wary, Donatello lifted the flap. His eyes grew wide as he saw a likeness of himself on the paper. The detail, down to the grouts and edges on the shell was excellent.

"I couldn't have drawn this," Donatello said. "Michelangelo is the one with the drawing talent, not me." Flipping to the next page was his brothers, in the dojo, sparring. Next came April with Casey, then he paused at the next one. Master Splinter's kind face stared back at him, sitting in his favorite arm chair, holding a cup of tea. To this moment, he didn't see, but now he saw the signature. Don Fletcher – I am human. That was the last picture in the book. 

"But I'm not this Don Fletcher, I tell you I am Donatello," He insisted. 

"Calm down Don," Dr. Weaver held out a hand to steady him. "I want you to get better and go home, but as long as you continue this, you'll have to stay here." Stay. Looking around the room, Donatello felt his skin crawl. Stay where he was constantly observed, where he had no way to contact his family, no he had to leave, but make it believable.

"Some one has brought you flowers," Dr. Weaver pointed as Donatello sat in thought. Looking over, he saw a rose in a vase on the nightstand, a pale yellow.

"My favorite color," Donatello said then stopped. No that wasn't right, purple was his favorite color, or was it?

"Want to read the card?" Donatello took the card and read slowly.

_Dearest Don,_

_ I came by to visit you but you were sleeping so I left you our rose, as a reminder. Your mother told me that you were having trouble remembering things so I hope you will remember me. I miss you and can't wait to see you in school._

_Your dearest Melissa_

"Melissa," Donatello sounded, feeling the name out. 

"Know who she is?" The doctor sounded hopeful. Donatello shook his head having no clue. "Well give it time, I'm sure it will come to you." At that moment a voice was heard that Donatello and Dr. Weaver both recognized. Rolling their eyes they said under their breaths, "Mothers."

"Don!" You're awake!" Mrs. Fletcher danced in the door. Donatello had to smile thinking if he didn't know better, he'd swear she had to go to the bathroom. "And I brought someone to see you." Pushing in a girl with light brown hair, Donatello narrowed his eyes, studying her. She stood shyly hands behind her back. Her hair just brushed the tops of her shoulders, curling slightly. A pale pink over sweater was on her making it hard to judge what her body looked like but that wasn't what held him. The look in her eyes, which seemed blue, then green, then gold did. They showed hope and fear and something he'd only seen in April's eyes when Casey was still with her, love.

"Melissa?" Donatello questioned. Her face lit up into a beautiful smile and she rushed over grabbing him in a hug. 

"I was so scared for you," She said in a soft voice. "When your mom told me about the amnesia, I thought you'd go and find another girl, but you remembered me, oh Don!" She was nearly crying. Automatically he raised his arms around her and rubbed her back as she took a breath. "But I bet you will say that you forgot about our date, or is that why you got hit in the head so you wouldn't have to take me." Melissa gave him a playful pout, just like Mikey, making Donatello not able to resist a smile at her.

"I have no idea what date you're talking about," Donatello said truthfully with a smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad, then his eyes fell on the drawing book and his heart sank. What was he thinking, he had to get back to Master Splinter and his bothers, they would be worried sick when they found him missing.

"Have him take these, three times a day, it will help with the hallucinations," Donatello heard Dr. Weaver telling Mrs. Fletcher. 

"He will recover, right?" Mrs. Fletcher wrung her hands.

"As long as he doesn't get hit on the head any time soon," Dr. Weaver said. "The result could be deadly."

"Everyone at school misses you," Melissa said. Donatello turned to her finding he missed half her conversation. Mr. Iverson wants you back in the choir, Mrs. Jameson, is going crazy in math with out you and…" Donatello spaced off and shook his head.

"I'm sorry is this too much right now?" Melissa stopped instantly concerned.

"I think so," Donatello held a hand to his head which was starting to pound. Dr. Weaver went over slipped some pills into Donatello's hands and watched his swallow them. The pounding subsided a few seconds later and Donatello took a breath. 

"I don't know anyone you're talking about," Donatello said. Melissa's mouth only formed a silent o, the looked to Mrs. Fletcher for guidance. 

"He's just going to have to take it slow and hopefully his memory will come back to him," Mrs. Fletcher said, gently playing with Donatello's hair. "I'll be back to get you in the morning, Dr. Weaver says if all goes well you can come home."

"But I'd rather go tonight," Donatello said.

"In the morning," Dr. Weaver said firmly. Melissa gave Donatello a kiss on the cheek before following Mrs. Fletcher out. As the doctor left, Donatello started to put together a plan to get to his brothers when he realized something, he had no idea even where he was.

When Donatello woke in the morning he found that he was still in the hospital. Mrs. Fletcher was already there sitting on a chair. She had brought a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt to wear home. Walking around with people was completely new and strange to him. The only thing that kept him from bolting when he got a strange look was Mrs. Fletcher's firm hold on his arm. He was taller than her, by a mere two inches. She led him outside to a two door Toyota, an old year, and started to drive home once they were both buckled.

"Where'd you get this car?" Donatello asked feeling that it needed some work. Mrs. Fletcher gave him and odd look. 

"It's your car, honey. You refused to let your father and I buy one for you and insisted on having a job to buy your own." Donatello only frowned and looked out the window. They were driving into a very well provided for neighborhood. The houses were huge, some resembled castles to Donatello. When Mrs. Fletcher pulled into the drive of a three story house, with columns, Donatello held his breath. Must be the wrong house, must be, but his thought was interrupted by a man who opened the door and helped Mrs. Fletcher and then Donatello out. 

"Thank you Jasper," Mrs. Fletcher said and walked up to the house. 

"Welcome home, young Don," Jasper said smiling at him.

"Yeah, thanks," Donatello said then followed Mrs. Fletcher inside. The entrance was openly spacious, with a grand stairwell that circled as it led to the second and presumable third floor.

"Don go lay in your room if you feel tired," Mrs. Fletchers voice sounded from off to the right. "I'll have Macy bring some soup up to you." Feeling that he could get the soup himself Donatello was about to protest when he saw a maid on the stair.

"Missis, told me you having trouble with your memory," She said. "I am Havela, would you like me to show where you room is if you no remember?" Her accent said that she came from the south, with dark hair and creamy chocolate skin to match. A few strands of gray wove through her hair revealing she wasn't as young as she sounded. Nodding mutely he followed her up then smiled as a thought hit him.

"I thought slavery went out a while ago," Donatello said getting a giggle from Havela.

"Oh Sir," Havela smiled. "You must feel better, you're makin jokes like usual." She led him to a door where Havela paused. "Now you know that I've been working with the family since your da' was three, or maybe you no remember that either." Havela shrugged then opened the door. "Now I'm sure you remember how to bathe yourself?" Havela smiled.

"I think I'll manage," Donatello said softly as he walked in. Posters of astronomy decorated the room, complete with a telescope by the window. The bed was tucked in the left corner, a full size wooden frame to match the dresser and nightstand. AS he walked in deeper there were two more doors to the right. Inside the first one was clothes and shoes, and a box with pictures in it. Taking the box down, Donatello went to investigate the other door, jumping, and dropping the box when he saw someone else in there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." His speech wavered as the person mocked his movements. Lifting one hand, the person did the same. Stuck his tongue out the person did the same. "I'm seeing my reflection," Donatello said as he walked up putting a hand on the glass. His hair was black, worn a little long. Blue eyes stared back at him, as he studied each feature. His face was oval framed with the black hair and a straight nose, what some would call Grecian. His mouth was stretched in a grimace as he studied himself.

"Careful, my boy." Donatello spun around at the voice, coming to face with an older version of himself. "You know the tale of Nessius and how he died staring at his reflection. Popular tale back home."

"Where's that?" Donatello asked.

"Greece, where your great grandparents fled bring the family here, to Colorado." The mans nose crinkled as he smiled then turned serious. "You know who I am, do you not?" Donatello shook his head.

"Your father, Ben," He said. 

"Oh," Donatello replied. 

"Macy has brought up your soup, with the pills Dr. Weaver prescribed. Take one before each meal, three time a day," Mr. Fletcher said. "Well I'm off, just wanted to say hi and that it was good to have you home." Mr. Fletcher ruffled Donatello's hair, where as Donatello managed a small grin for him before he left. Picking up the shoebox, one picture was sticking out. Pulling out the rest of the way, he laughed to himself.

"You would have been helpful earlier," Donatello told the picture. It showed Mrs. Fletcher, Mr. Fletcher and his human self. Finding the soup at a desk next to the telescope, Donatello slowly started to eat, once he took the medicine, as he went through the pictures studying them, and then committing the faces to memory. As long as he was here he would continue the charade, until he could get home to his brothers. 

From the window the sunset was glorious, but what Donatello found even more fascinating was when the stars came out. Looking through the telescope he found how to work it and was enjoying looking at the constellations and stars. A yawn escaped and Donatello looked to the bed. He should get rest and tomorrow he could start planning his get away. Climbing in the cool sheets, he tried not to notice how much nicer everything was here than at the lair. Warm food brought to him, a huge room with state of the art equipment, a soft comfortable warm bed. More thoughts followed as he went to sleep.

"Wake up Don," A voice called shaking him a bit.

"Leo a few more minutes," Donatello said, then the hand stilled. His head shot up from the pillow and looked into Mrs. Fletchers worried face.

"Are you seeing them again?"

"Uh, dream, that's all," Donatello said hoping he wouldn't have to go back to the doctors.

"Okay, well get dressed, otherwise you'll be late for school," Mrs. Fletcher said then left the room. School? He's always wanted to go, but now he was starting to feel his stomach trembling at the thought. Going through the getting up and ready routine was no different until Donatello found he almost left the room in a pair of underwear. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, he tied on some sneakers then paused as a plaid came into view. Grabbing it he pulled it over the white shirt and looked in the mirror. Liking what he saw, he headed downstairs, only to run back up again when Mrs. Fletcher reminded him of the medicine. Once he swallowed some eggs, and toast, Mrs. Fletcher told Donatello she would drive him to school until he felt well enough to drive on his own. Her car was a luxurious Mercedes, brand new year, from the look. The drive was brief, and all too soon Donatello was deposited at the school with Mrs. Fletcher driving off. 

"Canopia High," Donatello read the name. The school was a brick building with rolling grass lawns. Everything seemed sparkling clean, that this was a school for the upper class. With a sigh, Donatello headed in thinking soon, he'll find out.

~ I don't know if I got the name right of Nessius, but I'm being too lazy to look it up right now. Don't know his story? Well he was a guy who all the girls loved and he was snobbish about it (If I remember right) Well one day he saw his reflection and fell in love with it, only to stay and die there by a stream. That's the gist of it, reading the story itself would be better if you're interested :o)


	3. ch3

Arista Niara: You really want to know what happens next? Oh well then this should help… or it could confuse you more ::Evil grin::

LenniluvsBrian: My plot is working, see right now I want everyone wondering what is the truth and what is really imaginative and then… wait read on you'll see what happens.

Raphaella: I'm glad you love this story, I was stuck for a bit, mostly because of work and not being able to think certain things through, but I think I got a good chapter up now.

Daydream: I know Daydream, don't cry, I love our Donnie turtle too. His brothers would just be lost with out him wouldn't they? We all would be. Here's the next chapter.

Reviewer at school: That name sounds right. I just wasn't able to double check it before I posted the chapter, time constraints. I'll have to get that corrected, thanks.

Ziptango: I knew you and Red Turtle would be most into this, Donnie lovers! And thanks your making me feel all proud of my writing and such (see I'm at a lost for words). 

Ramica: I'll be honest, it won't be cleared up which is the real world for a while. Or maybe in the next chapter, I'm not telling :o) Keep reading and see what you find.

Disclaimer: ::Sobs:: Don't own the turtles, it's not fair!

Stepping inside the school, students immediately engulfed Donatello. He was in the middle of students having conversations, heading off to class, purposely being slow to be late for class, and people going to their lockers. When a pair of arms hugged him from behind, Donatello jumped, then relaxed a bit when he saw it was Melissa. Tensely he hugged her back and looked around.

"The office knows about the accident," Melissa pointed at her head. "As does most of the kids around here now too, no thanks to Darla Nodell who can't keep her mouth shut or her nose out of other peoples business." Melissa lifted her nose in the air then smiled at Donatello seeing him just look blankly at her.

"Sorry, I know this happened to you a few years ago but it still takes reminding that you don't remember everything yet," Melissa said then took his arm. "So today and for the rest of the week, unless your memory comes back, I'll be taking you and meeting you after class. Your first two classes before lunch are algebra II and biology, then after lunch you have shop and astronomy."

"How long are each?" Donatello looked down at her as she steered him through what he thought was a madhouse. He was surprised there was only four classes a day.

"Each class is an hour and eighty minutes, except lunch is only fifty minutes," Melissa said to him. "Here's your first class, Don, I'll see you afterwards, okay?" Donatello nodded and Melissa gave him a hug leaving him. The teacher noticed Donatello from his desk and told Donatello to sit where ever he wanted. The bell rang and students flooded in, determined not to be late. Taking a seat in the middle, a few people said hi, then turned and listened as the teacher, Mr. Anderson, took roll. A boy behind Donatello, Brian, poked him when the name Don Fletcher was called two times and he didn't respond. As the teacher started instruction Donatello found himself enjoying the lesson and was able to complete the assignment in class. Melissa was waiting when the bell rang and took him to biology. This time Donatello answered when the teacher called his name, though it felt very odd responding to Don Fletcher, but still enjoyed the class non the less. Many people said hi and were wondering how he was, but most seemed to hang back. Lunch time he found out why. Melissa and him walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a round table. Before Donatello could blink, the table was full with people pulling chairs up around the edges.

"Don how are you doin?" 

"Hey is your head okay?"

"You remember me don't you?"

"Why are you even asking," A nasty voice full of snob interrupted. "You know he doesn't remember anything, probably doesn't even remember the girl next to him." Donatello looked up to see a girl who had shoulder length blond hair, a snobby smile and an attitude that said she thought she was the most important person period. She would have made Skipper jealous.

"Darla, get a life and stop messin with my man," Melissa said standing up. Darla sauntered over and put a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"Hi Don, does your head hurt?" Darla purposely ignored Melissa. "Do you need me to come over after school?" Donatello looked around seeing everyone's faces waiting for what was going to happen. Melissa was turning darker and darker shades of red. "I'm going out with a female Raphael, Donatello thought to himself. Standing up Donatello brushed Darla aside and gently grabbed Melissa's arms before she could launch at the other girl. 

"Does that mean you are still thinking of that nobody?" Darla pouted.

"Melissa is not a nobody," Donatello turned around. "She is my girlfriend, who I love and remember. The only reason I would remember anything about you is because you're a snobby mean person, and I'm tired of you trying to get between us." Where did that come from, Donatello thought to himself. 

"So go back to your corner, no go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave us alone!" Everyone looked back and forth as Darla's mouth dropped open and gaped. "Close your mouth Darla you look like a fish," Donatello finished and sat back down with Melissa. Darla snapped her mouth shut and stalked off, a cloud visible over her head. The group erupted in cheers.

"Go Don!" a browned haired boy cheered.

"That hit hasn't changed you a bit!" Who said that? Everything was starting to waver and his head was starting to pound.

"Don?" Melissa said concerned. Donatello grabbed his head and groaned. The students went silent then everyone starting talking at once. Out of all the yelling and talking he couldn't understand anything. The world turned and Donatello was on his back. Opening his eyes, he didn't even realize that he shut he could make out four figures standing over him. One was a girl.

"Melissa," Donatello reached a hand out.

"April, Donnie," It's April. "April took his hand. Closing his eyes, Donatello slightly shook his head and then opened them again. The figures cleared to be his three brothers and April.

"How do you feel bro?" Leonardo asked,

"I had the strangest dream," Donatello struggled to sit up, Raphael and Michelangelo gave him a hand.

"What was it about?" Michelangelo asked.

"Nothing," Donatello waved the question off. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day almost two," Leonardo said. "Here's some tea." Donatello took a sip then handed the cup back to Leonardo. He was in his room, looking at the clock saw that it was about twelve thirty, mid-day. 

"You guys are going on patrol tonight right?" The three bothers looked at each other.

"Yes, but maybe you should stay home," Leonardo started.

"No, I can't sit at home any longer," Donatello got up. "In fact I think I'll go to my lab and take a look at some things." The only one that didn't say anything was Raphael who only stood back and watched. He followed Donatello into the lab a few minutes later and saw Donatello sitting at his workbench.   
"Is this your great experiment?" Raphael walked up to him. Donatello jumped and looked up from what he was doing. Dully hitting the surface of the desk over and over with a screw driver.

"I was just thinking," Donatello put the screw driver down. 

"I've heard you talk in your sleep," Raphael sat down.

"What have I said?" 

"Something about school and a girlfriend," Raphael said. "The other guys don't know, I haven't said anything. I was just wondering what it means."

"Dreams, maybe, I'm not sure," Donatello covered his face and sighed. "I've been having these dreams or hallucinations ever since the night that soldier hit me and I'm starting to get confused. Is all this real?" Raphael looked a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer from Donatello.

"Of course this is real," Raphael took Donatello's hand. "You feel this right?"

"I feel things there too, I know things that I shouldn't know," Donatello said. Raphael let go of his hand and stood up.

"This is real Donatello, I don't know how else to tell you," Raphael said. "Maybe you should come out on patrol, get back in the swing of things." Donatello nodded as Raphael turned and walked out. Only he wasn't sure about what was real, here or there?

~ Sorry if it's short, my muse kinda ran away on me. Don't worry though more is to come.


	4. ch4

Arista: I'm so glad you like it! ::Rubs hands evilly:: My ploy is working, whoops said that out loud, just ignore that part J. I trust you and she came back sporting some very good idea's.

Ramica: True, true, but that's why I'll never tell, until the end of the story that is J Glad you liked the part with Raph. He cares just we all know he tries to keep up his tough guy image. 

Red Turtle: I haven't heard that saying in a long time, white on rice J That's great! The ending, that's still a bit off so who knows what will happen.

MetaChi: Donnie can use the hugs he just doesn't know which world he's in when he get's them, poor dude. I'm glad you like here's a new chapter!

Ziptango: I thought the Raph and Donnie was a sweet touch, aww! And the girl, oh I knew a girl like that in school, couldn't stand her because she acted just like that except the guys thought it was cute (dummies) and let her get away with it. Even this one guy I liked, ugh! So I just did here what I couldn't there. Personal revenge is sweet J 

Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, Wahhh!!! All original characters are mine!

Outside the cool air was a welcome to Donatello's face as he walked over the rooftops on the patrol with his brothers. As they turned to leave telling him to stay home, he argued and won, to come with. Hearing Leonardo call to him he raced to the edge of the roof looking below. A girl was huddled in the alley against five foot soldiers. Donatello recognized one as the shadow, the one that stunned him. Silently he followed his brothers into position.

"Give it up girlie," The shadow stepped forward. "You have what the master wants, give it to us and we'll let you go free." His voice dripped with sugary sweetness. The girl shook her head.

"No way," She yelled. "For one you're lying, you'll never let me go and stop acting all sweet, you're going to make me throw up." The shadow grabbed the girl lifting her off the ground using the lapels on her jacket. She gasped as he lifted her up.

"Fine, then I'll pry it from your cold dead body once I'm finished with you," the shadow hissed.

"Let her go!" The shadow turned and saw Donatello standing there with his bow.

"Ah, so we meet again," The shadow smiled under his face cover. "I'm glad that my blow didn't kill you, master wouldn't have been too pleased with that."

"Are we going to chat all night?" Donatello whirled his bo around like he was bored then snapped it in his hands. "Or are we going to fight because I'm getting bored here." The shadow growled and threw the stunned girls into the arms of a near by soldier. Charging Donatello the Shadow stopped pulling a blade out and blocking Leonardo's blow.

"Nice try," The shadow hissed. "Need to work on your stealth." Leonardo growled and pulled back stepping out of the reach of the shadow. Raphael and Michelangelo had jumped out both trying to get the girl free while Leonardo got cornered by the shadow. Donatello circled his bo as two foot soldiers advanced him. One he swept its feet out from under him but the other jumped at that moment knocking Donatello over. The soldiers grabbed his arms as his head slightly hit the cement beneath him.

*Flash*

Donatello is human again and he's in a small room with a small white bed beside him. He wearing a white hospital gown and is trying to jerk out of the arms of two orderlies.

"Ralph, hold him down," One orderly yelled.

"I'm trying to Mike but he's flailing too much," Ralph yelled. "We need a calmer in here." Ralph yelled this out the door. Donatello's head rolls back, eyes are wide, his breathing erratic. Soon two nurses came in with a needle and injected something into Donatello's arm.

"No stop," Donatello struggles started to calm.

"It's alright Don, your mother will come to see you in the morning," One nurse gently wiped the hair out of his face. His eyes finally focus on the nurse before him and he looks around, confused. Looking down at his hands he saw that he was human again and he felt himself start to relax.

*Flash*

In the alley way, his brothers were helping him up. Donatello looked around after checking out his hands and his head. Then he saw the girl. She was knocked unconscious, or she fainted, Donatello didn't know which.

"Are you okay, bro?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Donatello's head ached.

"I think you blacked out from those guys hitting your head on the ground," Raphael said.

"Well either way we chased those goons off," Leonardo limped up to the group.

"Leo, what happened?" Donatello looked over his brother.

"I'm fine," Leonardo waved him off. "Check the girl, see if you can find what they wanted from her." As they passed Donatello could see that Leonardo wasn't fine. There was a long and deep looking gash on his brothers right thigh and bleeding profusely. 

"Hold on Leo," Donatello stopped. "Let me look at that." Leonardo sighed but let him look, wincing as Donatello checked the surrounding area. "Hold on." Donatello went over to the girl, Michelangelo had now propped up against him to elevate her head.

"How'd you know to do that Mikey?" Donatello asked.

"Do what?" Michelangelo looked up.

"Elevate her head?"

"Oh, I didn't I just wanted to hold her against me," Michelangelo let show one of his goofy grins. Donatello smiled himself and looked at the girl. She was wearing a thin shirt and jeans. "Well we need to get Leo home, he's cut bad and we can't leave her here."

"Cool! Can she stay in my room?" Michelangelo asked as he lifted the girl. "What?" His brothers all gave him 'you know what the answer is' looks as they headed home. Donatello rubbed the back of his head, looking back a few times as they left the alley.

Back inside the lair, Donatello is just finishing up putting the bandages on Leonardo's leg as Master Splinter is looking over the girl on the couch. Donatello takes a breath and sit down.

"What do you think sensei?" Raphael walked up.

"I'm not sure," Master Splinter said and saw some bag sticking out of the girls pocket. Grabbing the bag it was small and…

*Flash*

Where Donatello was looking, the couch was still there, but there were a few people sitting on it. A male nurse was sitting in front of them and giving them small cups to swallow. Looking around, more people were around, some watching TV, others playing games, while some only sat there. He was back in the gown and there were other Orderlies like the ones he remembered restraining him spread about the room.

"Don!" Donatello looked over to the make nurse. "Hey man I've been calling you for five minutes. Do we need to get you some heavier…"

*Flash*

"…Drugs?" Donatello blinked then saw that it was Master Splinter holding up a clear bag with white pills in it. 

"Huh?" Donatello said. 

"Do you think my son that these are drugs?" Master Splinter asked again. Donatello took the bag and looked inside. 

"No I'm not sure what these are Master Splinter, they seem familiar but I can't place them," Donatello said. "There's only four in here though, so maybe it's medication. I'll lock it up in my lab for safe keeping." Master Splinter nodded and turned as the girl started to cough. Donatello left the room then came back. The minute he entered the room it was flashbacks of April, but he'd had enough flashes so far.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed as she danced on the couch. Master Splinter and the rest of the guys had backed off.

*Flash*

Blinking his eyes Donatello saw a patient in white run past screaming her head off being chased by an orderly.

*Flash*

The girl had stopped screaming and was now staring at them all.

"We are not going to hurt you," Leonardo said slowly.

"You speak," The girl stated.

"Yes and I can say the alphabet too," Raphael replied.

"I thought Kenny was lying but it is true," The girl slowly sank down. Her hair was red and pulled up harshly in a pony tail. Dirt smudged her cheeks and arms from most likely the scuffle in the alley.

"Who is Kenny?" Donatello asked. The girl looked at him startled by his entrance.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said.

"Can you tell us your name, child?" Master Splinter asked.

"Cassandra," She said. "But my friends call me Cassie. That is if I had any friends they would call me Cassie but I don't have any friends, so I started going out with Kenny…" Cassie paused looked around the room. "And I'm rambling now so I'll stop."

"Do you have a home?" Leonardo asked. Cassie shook her head.

"No I ran away from home when I was thirteen," Cassie said sadly. "I made a living going… I'm sorry you don't want to hear this." Cassie shook her head and got up. "Look I'll just leave so I don't bother you and you'll never see me again." Cassie started walking to a door and opened it then closed it.

"Great now I know where the broom closet is, which way is the way out?"

"Cassandra," Master Splinter said. "We would like to hear your story so we can see how to help you, and would like you to stay the night." Cassie sighed looking around.

"Well," She paused looking around. "This is a nice place, and dry, okay I'll stay thanks." Cassie smiled and sat down on the couch.

"So what's your story?" Raphael asked. Michelangelo came running out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Wait she can't talk on an empty stomach," Michelangelo gave the slice to Cassie.

"That's you lame brain," Raphael lightly punched his brothers arm.

'You really want to know about me?" Cassie looked around. "Okay, well my parents were trailer trash. Well that's what my mom became when she married my stepfather. Not all people that live in trailers are bad, there were some very nice people where we were but my mom. She used to be bright and beautiful, then my dad died in a gang fight. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

*Flash* 

Donatello was sitting in a circle and a girl was talking. There were a few other people and a doctor person taking notes.

"Well after my trailer trash mom was murdered, my dad commited suicide…"

*Flash*

"What was that?" Donatello shook his head. "I missed that." Cassie looked over to Donatello with a worried look. When she saw him notice it went away and was replaced with the chattering Cassie they were getting to know.

"Oh well I said that my mom started to go out to bars and dress in the smallest clothing she could find, she even went through my clothes and I was ten! But my stepfather liked it, said she looked like a school girl. Then he started looking at me. The night when he first tried to touch me I gave him a black eye, and broke his finger. He broke my door leaving my room screaming about how I was a worthless no body who would account for nothing. 

"So I packed my bags and left, never looking back." Cassie sighed. "I miss who my mom was but I don't miss who he was trying to turn her into."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through crap like that," Raphael dropped all sarcasm. 

"That's not cool," Michelangelo said. "Want another slice of pizza?"

"Food doesn't solve all problems, Mikey," Leonardo groaned.

"Solves most of mine," Michelangelo grinned.

"I'd love another slice," Cassie said to Michelangelo who eagerly jumped off the couch and ran back into the kitchen. "Is he always this excitable?" Cassie asked.

"Yes you should see him when Vannessa, Tammy and Elsa are here," Leonardo laughed.

"So other people know about you?" Cassie asked.

"Only a few," Master Splinter said. "Would you care for some tea?"

"To be honest maybe later," Cassie said. "I don't think tea and pizza would settle me stomach too well." Master Splinter nodded and headed for his room. Michelangelo came back with a whole pizza this time, minus a few slices and put it on the coffee table. After it was eaten up, Cassie stood up and streatched.

"Where do I sleep? Here? The couch?" Cassie pointed. 

"Nah, sleep in my room," Raphael stood up. "I'm going out anyway."

"Raph we're you going?" Leonardo stood up. "The foot are still out there including the one who seemed smarter and stronger then the others."

"You know what Leo," Raphael said. "I don't have Master Splinter telling me what do to so I don't need…"

"Uh, oh, here let me show you to Raph's room," Donatello took Cassie's arm gently and led her to where she could sleep.

"If you get lonely dudette, I'm right next door," Michelangelo waved from his room. 

"Thanks I'll remember that," Cassie said. "Thanks Don." Slipping inside she closed the door behind her. Donatello made his way back to the living room where Leonardo was grabbing the trench coat and fedora from Raphael. He decided to step forward to intervien with the fight before it got out of hand, when a wave of dizziness struck him.

"Guys?" Donatello called. In the heat of the argument they didn't hear him. "Guys," Donatello starts to stumble and reaches out to grab something, anything to support himself.

"I'm tired of this Leo," Raphael pushed his brother back, and Leonardo pushes him back. As Raphael's shell hits the ladder heading out Donatello falls, both hands going for his head.

*Flash*

Donatello was in the room again rubbing his head. Mumbling to himself it seems as he did so.

"Stop fighting."

A doctor stepped in looking at Donatello and sighed looking down at his chart. "Back again I see, Don Fletcher." Donatello stiffens realizing that it's not his brothers. He looks around recognizing the place from where he was restrained. Looking down he saw his hands were normal.

"Do you know where you are?" The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder. Donatello jumps and the doctor takes his hand away, trying to be slow.

"Sewers," Donatello mumbled. "Leonardo and Raphael were fighting."

"No," The doctor said. "None of that is real. You're in a mental institution. You were with us a few years ago when you started having dreams of being a ninja turtle." The doctor slowly stands up revealing two people. "And look who's here." Mrs. Fletcher and Melissa were standing there. They approach slowly and Donatello's eyes widen. They stop not wanting to scare him.

"Don," Mrs. Fletcher said. Donatello edges to the corner trying to sort things out.

"It's okay Don," Melissa said. "You got better before. You'll get better again. Then the turtles will be all gone." 

"No!" Donatello shouts and bolts for the door.

"Orderlies!" The doctor yelled. "Nurse get a tranquilizer!" Mrs. Fletcher and Melissa cover their faces in fear. Donatello sees this as two orderlies grab him and pin him down to the bed. The doctor seeing Donatello stop struggling signals the nurse away.

"Are you going to try and run again?" The doctor asked. Donatello swallowed and shook his head no. Nodding the two orderlies let him go and Donatello shook his head sitting up. Would this never straighten out?


	5. ch5

Ramica: Not to worry I'll keep the suspense up one way or another. 

Daydream: Did I hear a yell for more ::Falls over from hearing the scream for more:: Okay I get it. Here's a new and long chapter I might add :o)

Deana: Wouldn't that suck, you're passing out while friends or siblings are fighting. Here's more!

Disclaimer: Don't own the TMNT, dang it!

Donatello looked up at the woman, who claimed to be his mother and Melissa, his girlfriend. He covered his head with his hands. Donatello thought this was over that this was all a dream. Sensing movement near him, he jumped and tried scooting away from the doctor by him.

"Don, can you hear me?" The Dr asked.

"Don, honey?" Mrs. Fletcher said her face full of worry. 

"Mom?" Donatello said, still not sure. Mrs. Fletchers face lit up. 

"That's right honey," Mrs. Fletcher stepped forward. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know?" Donatello shut his eyes. "I don't know what's real."

"This is real," Melissa stepped forward slowly. "Remember me Don?" Donatello nodded. "I love you, please don't go." Donatello reached out his hands to Melissa and she helped him to his feet. She hugged him and sighed contently. "I was worried about you."

"What happened?" Donatello asked.

"You passed out at lunch," Melissa said. "Then you started talking in your sleep about being a turtle that it scared the doctors so much they thought you were having a, I don't remember what they called it, but said that you might not come out of it this time."

"Oh," Was all Donatello said, then looked to Mrs. Fletcher. "Where's Dad?"

"At the office honey," Mrs. Fletcher said. "He'll be stopping by later today." Donatello nodded and sat down. Here he had a caring mother, father, and girlfriend. That was so different from what he had at home in the sewers. Of course there was the new girl, what was her name again, Cassie? He wasn't sure, but what are the chances that she would go for a mutant turtle.

"Don?" Donatello swallowed and closed his eyes.

*Flash*

The arguments of his brothers fighting, made Donatello open his eyes.

"Guys?" He questioned. Leonardo and Raphael both heard him and forgot about the argument seeing him on the floor.

"Donnie are you okay?" Leonardo asked as the rushed over.

"Head hurts," Donatello mumbled. 

"Here let's get him to bed," Raphael said. Leonardo simply looked at Raphael for a moment before copying his movement of slipping one of Donatello's arms over his shoulder. Together they brought him to his bed and laid him down.

"Want something to eat?" Leonardo asked.

"No, maybe just some sleep will clear my head," Donatello said. The two turtles nodded and left the room so Donatello could sleep. Instead of finding sleep, Donatello felt restless and got up going to get a drink of water from the kitchen. He sat down at the table trying to figure out what had happened the past, was it only a day?

"What bothers you my son?" Donatello jumped then relaxed when he saw that Master Splinter was standing in the kitchen.

"Nothing Sensei, just thinking," Donatello tried. Master Splinter gave him a look then sat down at the table with him.  
"I think I know my students well enough to see when they are having a problem," Master Splinter said. "Are you sure there's nothing you wanted to talk about?" Donatello sighed again and figured, why not. He already told Raphael a little, so what could it matter? It might help clear his head.

"I have been having hallucinations, flashes lately," Donatello started.

"When did this start?" Master Splinter asked.

"The night the foot soldier hit me, then things got weird and I passed out just before the lair," Donatello remembered. He explained the finding out he was in a hospital, had a mother and a father, that he was human, and he went to school with a girl named Melissa.

"And is Melissa a special person?" Master Splinter asked.

"It feels like she is," Donatello said. "I mean, it feels so real.

"Then I was in an institution, and I've been told I was there before," Donatello explained the doctors the nurses he saw. He was a little confused and amazed that he evened remembered so much of it.

"They said that I was sick, that being here with you and my brothers," Donatello said. "That this is all not real, that it was only my imagination."

"And do you believe what they are telling you?" Master Splinter asked. Donatello shook his head.

"I don't know what to believe, it's all so weird, like a fantasy of not having to hide, coming true," Donatello felt bad saying this to Master Splinter but knew no other way to explain it. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly seven in the morning.

"Let me tell you a story I heard once when I was young," Master Splinter said then got up. He started to prepare some tea as he spoke. "It is about a young man…" Donatello blinks loosing focus and not really hearing him.

*Flash*

Donatello turns and looks to a doctor seated behind a desk, talking on and on, like Master Splinter started to do. Blinking, none of the words were making any sense to him and he looked around trying to focus. Soon some of the word start coming through but for some reason Donatello isn't quite catching it all.

"…possibilities for a full recovery for Don, not just a temporary one like this last exit," The doctor said. "We just have to go slowly to be very careful of—"

"So there's a chance that we won't have to go through this again," Mrs. Fletcher said. Melissa sitting next to her, leaned forward, eager to hear more.

"You have to understand, Mrs. Fletcher," The doctor said. "Don have been in and out of this state for the last five years. Every time he goes back under, he seems to loose more of his past memories, and gain more from the place he has created. It's a schizophrenia, that is undifferentiated…"

"We know that," Mrs. Fletcher snapped, then realized when Melissa put a hand on her shoulder. The doctor hesitates before continuing.

"There's still a lot we don't understand about this," The doctor started slowly.

"What do you understand?" Melissa asked.

"That Don's delusion is multi layered where he is a kind of hero…"

"A ninja turtle," Mrs. Fletcher said.

"Right," the doctor nodded. "But there is more to it than that. In this world he has scenarios beyond imagination that he saves the world from over and over again. He has surrounded himself, with brothers, who are also like him, who are as real to him as you are to me.

"More so, unfortunately, they have faced all these conflicts of world saving together, over and over again. Every time we think we are getting closer to bringing Don back to reality, a new conflict comes up pulling him back." Donatello looks up sharply everything starting to seem to clear.

"Enemies, foot soldiers, the Shredder," Donatello said. "He did this to me." Donatello starts to try to get up but the doctor gently places him back down in the chair.

"Shh, you're safe," The doctor said. "You're with family and friends. No one is going to hurt you."

"Master Splinter?" Donatello looked around.

"That's the rat right?" Mrs. Fletcher asked.

"Yes, the one who supposedly found the turtles and then they changed I don't remember exactly how." The doctor turned to Donatello. "Things aren't going so well are they? In that world, the outside world rejects you, and it seems that you can't stop everything from cascading down." Donatello shakes his head and looks away.

"Listen to the doctor," Melissa begged. "It's important." Donatello looks at her for a moment then starts getting more agitated. 

"The grand Master Shredder used to be the big super villain, but now he's disappeared leaving these idiot foot in his place, just kids." The doctor said. "Ordinary kids that you used to see at school everyday." Donatello just shakes his head even more, now he was really confused, before thinking this was all a dream, what if it's just the other world that was only a dream?

*Flash*

Cassie was in the kitchen eating a breakfast that Michelangelo made for her while she worriedly looked about for the forth turtle, Donatello. Raphael was in earlier and had settled in front of the TV, Leonardo was sitting with her in the kitchen.

"Has your brother been doing okay?" Cassie asked.

"Raph?" Michelangelo asked. "Ah, he's always that way." Cassie stifled a giggle then tried again.

"I mean Donatello," Cassie said.

"He doesn't seem to be doing too well," Leonardo said. "I don't know what's going on with him. After Raph and I put him to bed, Master Splinter woke me two hours ago, to help get him in bed. He said that Donatello was talking about being in a different world."

"Oh," Cassie said and looked down. "I think I'll go sit with Raph." Getting up, Cassie nervously slipped out of the kitchen and smiled at Raphael as she sat down. "What's up?"

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked. Cassie jumped.

"What do you mean, I just wanted…"

"You ran out of the kitchen like a scared bunny and now you're fidgeting like a wet dog," Raphael sat up. Leonardo and Michelangelo had followed Cassie out of the kitchen and were looking at her. Nervously she wrung her hands and sighed.

"Remember how I told you I was going out with Kenny?" Cassie asked, the turtles nodded. "And remember those pills that Donatello took into the lab of his?" More nods. "Well, I over heard Kenny tell his buddies that phase one of his plan was complete and that one of the pills was already given to the turtles." Cassie scrunched up and covered her head. The turtles only stood there in shock after listening to this.

"What do those pills do?" Raphael shook Cassie until she was looking at him.

"I'm not sure," Cassie sniffed. 

"Try again," Leonardo stepped forward.

"I heard they were suppose to cause hallucinations," Cassie gasped. "But that's why I took the pills from him, I thought it was wrong and they tried to track me down to kill me and then you guys found me." Cassie sat there, still being held by Raphael. He released her by pushing her back into the sofa and got up.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said. "But I also heard that there was an antidote. I'd have to use one of the pills and…"

"And you think we'll trust you to do this." Raphael shouted at her. Cassie flinched.

"That's up to you, otherwise, he might just decide that he likes the other place better, or he could come out of it on his own," Cassie said.

"Okay, come with me, and you're going to explain what you're going to do, while I watch," Leonardo grabbed her arm going to Donatello's room. Stepping in they saw that Donatello was just sitting there, his eyes a little out of focus.

"Don?" Leonardo asked. Donatello looked up sharply then relaxed seeing his brother.

"Yeah Leo?" Donatello sighed.

"Cassie has something to tell you," Leonardo said. Donatello listened as she repeated what she told the guys and Donatello nodded when she was done. 

"It sounds plausible," Donatello said. "I'll watch her as she makes the antidote if you want."

"Well if you trust her enough," Leonardo said.

"She did come out and give the pills to us right away," Michelangelo said from behind startling Leonardo. He dropped Cassie's arm and she rubbed it. 

"I have to go get some stuff first," Cassie said. 

"Then I'm going with you," Leonardo said. "Mikey stay with Don." Michelangelo nodded. They could hear Raphael state that he was coming too then all was silent.

"How you feeling bro," Michelangelo sat next to his brother touching his forehead. "Dude, you're hot, want me to get you some water?" Donatello shook his head.

"It shouldn't be this way," Donatello said distantly.

"What do you mean?" Michelangelo asked.

"It's all coming apart," Donatello muttered.

"What is dude?" Michelangelo tried.

"We have to defeat the Shredder," Donatello tried to focus on his brother. "We need to find other people besides April and Casey that will accept us." 

It's not that easy you know," Michelangelo said softly. "There's the girls, remember," Michelangelo brightened.

"We have to try harder," Donatello said. "We have no one."

"Dude, your brain must be fried, we have each other," Michelangelo tried.

"No we have to, have to…"

*Flash*

Donatello blinks he's holding onto Mrs. Fletcher's arm. This time Mr. Fletcher and Melissa was there too.

"There is no Michelangelo, honey," Mrs. Fletcher said. 

"Mikey," Donatello started. Mrs. Fletcher shakes her head.

"Come on Don, say it," Melissa joined in. "Not for me but for yourself."

"I don't have any brothers," Donatello said. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. "Because you see we're not blood related, but we think of each other as brothers because we grew up together and…"

"Your mind is playing tricks on you," Mr. Fletcher said. Mrs. Fletcher leans in and gives Don a kiss on the forehead. He leans to her comforted by this.

"You're our son," Mr. Fletcher said. "We just want you to come home so we can take care of you, so we…"

"Can love you," Melissa finished. Donatello looked over and reached a hand out to touch Melissa's face.

*Flash*

Donatello snaps back, feeling like he just got brain whiplash. He looks to find his hand reaching for Michelangelo and pulls his hand away, shocked. Michelangelo was now standing, tears in his eyes.

"You like it better there, don't you?" Michelangelo asked backing to the door. "You probably don't have any brothers there, I heard you!"

"No Mikey wait," Donatello stood up.

"You said it a moment ago, that you have no brothers," Michelangelo paused in the doorway. "Parents, a girlfriend, and we're not there to share it with you."

"Mikey I didn't mean," Donatello tried.

"I got to go clean the kitchen," Michelangelo said and left. Donatello put his head down and sighed.

"We're back," Leonardo said from the doorway. Donatello looks up not sure how much time had passed.

"Sorry it took most of the day," Cassie slipped in. "But I want to do this right." 

Going to Donatello's lab, Donatello showed her where to find everything. As she prepared the concoction, Donatello was finding that he was really enjoying the time with her. She was cheerful, smart and very easy to talk to. She was just about finished when Donatello said something.

"I know you've only been with is for a few days, but I have to ask you some thing," Donatello said.

"Hmm?" Cassie replied as she added the final ingredient.

"Would you consider going out with me, on a date, where we could talk, maybe have dinner," Donatello shut his eyes. He was saying it all wrong. Cassie looked over to Donatello and touched his hand.

"Donatello, I'm really flattered by your invitation, I really am," Cassie said, and Donatello smiled. "But I can't." Donatello smile faltered and he tried to come with a witty remark.

"Right there's Kenny I forgot," Donatello shrugged.

"No it's not him," Cassie said as she handed him the cup. "I was just thinking I really want to get to know your brother, Raphael better." Donatello was taken back by this remark and watched her go to the door. "Make sure to drink up all of that," Cassie said and stepped out. Donatello watched her go and looked at the cup. Looked like a mix between pudding and jello. From what she explained he was sure it would work and Donatello raised the cup then paused. Instead he walked over to a drain in his lab and poured the contents down the drain.

*Flash*

Donatello is sitting on the cot. Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher are still there, along with Melissa and the doctor.

"I don't want to go back there," Donatello whispered. "I want to be healthy, go to school, take Melissa out on dates." Melissa smiles at that. "What do I have to do?"


	6. ch6

Ramica: Good cliffhanger that's great, I'll have to remember to use them more often. I see what you mean about how Cassie liking his brother possibly giving him some hope but he just didn't see it that way.

Daydream: This is a good story for you to read to get you worked up. Your reviews make me laugh, they're great. I hope this inspires another uh, emotional review.

MetaChi: I'm glad you like, here's more a longer chapter.

Deana: Yes, Donnie wants to leave us. Here's part six.

Raphaella: This is great, I'm glad to hear that from you, makes me feel all happy and fuzzy inside, no wait alcohol makes me feel fuzzy, I think that's why I stopped drinking. Oh sorry got distracted, Donnie is about to get even more worked up, if it's possible.

Arista Niara: Isn't it great? Well maybe not Donnie would really come after me for messing with his mind so much, but it's so much fun :o)

In the asylum, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher were obviously excited about Donatello's change in attitude. Melissa went forward and held Donatello's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed it back and looked up to Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, who he was starting to think of more as mom and dad.

"Please… M-mom," Donatello said the word slowly it being foreign to him. "I want to go home with you and dad.

"I know, baby," Mrs. Fletcher said.

"But first you have to get better, son," Mr. Fletcher said.

"Well, Don," The doctor started. "I will be honest and tell you that it will not be easy. We'll go slow and take it one step at a time." Donatello nodded. "If you want to get better first thing we need to do is schedule some day to day therapy so we can get your mind adjusted." Donatello nodded.

"Let's start now," Donatello said.

"Okay," The doctor flipped out a small notepad and opened up to a blank page. "We have a few minutes. What I want you to do is we're going to figure out what supports you hallucinations in your mind, and how to get rid of them. Do you understand?" Donatello nodded slowly. "Your delusions are traps for your mind and only by ridding your mind of these traps will you be free." Donatello grows thoughtful trying to think of what he would be clinging onto.

"Protecting people? Being a mutant turtle?" Donatello questioned.

"Yes," The doctor said. "But isn't that more of a burden, unwanted responsibility?" Donatello slowly nods. "What I mean is what is making you want to go back? What is holding you there?" Donatello's face fills with wonder as he realizes the answer.

"My brothers, my sensei," Donatello whispered.

"That's right," The doctor said. "Now that we have those down, I'm going to end this for today but tomorrow we're going to start working on sessions on how to rid yourself of them." 

*Flash*

"Donnie?" Donatello turned to the voice, still holding the now empty mug. IT was Raphael who was calling him. "You okay man? I mean that stuff didn't taste too bad did it?" Donatello forced a smile.

"I'm still a little out of it, but I think I'm starting to do a little better," Donatello replied. "Taste was okay, not something I'll recommend though." Raphael laughed with Donatello and sat down at a chair.

"So Cassie is alright then." This was more of a comment Raphael was making to himself. "What do you think of her?"

"She's okay," Donatello shrugged and looked the other way. "He still remembered how Cassie rejected him, saying she liked Raph. He didn't believe it though. He figured that she was only saying that so that he wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Good thing she isn't a trap," Donatello whispered softly.

"What was that?" Raphael caught some of it.

"I said good thing she's on our side," Donatello straightened up and put the cup down on the table. Raphael peered into it and made a face.

"We're going to go out on patrol," Raphael said getting up. "Leo thinks you should stay home, but I think it's up to you. Oh and did you say something to Mikey earlier he seems a little upset?"

"I'm not sure," Donatello said. "About Mikey, I was really out of it. I'll go with you guys I want to apologize to him anyway." And try to form a plan for what the doctor says I should do, Donatello thought. 

"Okay," Raphael nodded. "Let's go then." Leaving the lab, Leonardo put up a bit of a fight saying Donatello should just stay home, but he ended up giving in as they headed out. Cassie insisted on tagging along as well. Donatello made sure to keep a distance from her, which she noticed and mentioned later down the road.

"Do I have the measles or something, because all night you have been on one side away from me all night," Cassie said.

"Not at all Cassie," Donatello replied. "I'm just still trying to sort some things out in my mind that's all." Cassie nodded but shrugged it off. They were nearing a bad part of town and passing a warehouse suspicious noises were heard inside.

"I think that's where some foot members are meeting," Cassie whispered. "I remember Kenny mentioning the place."

"I think we should split up to find a way in, then meet here in five," Leonardo said. All nodded and somehow, Cassie ended up going with Donatello. He scowled away from her, but motioned for her to follow. Going around to where there was a window, they peered in. Sure enough, foot soldiers were inside, some putting equipment in a van, some others looked like they were issuing commands. There was maybe about ten of them. 

"I don't see Kenny in there," Cassie whispered. Donatello rolled his eyes at her comment then spotted the perfect way in. On the opposite side was a door that was blocked from the soldiers view by some boxes. Meeting the guys back at the front, Donatello told them about the door he found.

"If there's ten in there, I don't see why we should risk it," Leonardo said.

"Come on Leo," Raphael objected. "These guys are easy."

"I think we can take them," Donatello said.

"What do you think, Mikey?" Michelangelo looked around at his brothers and shrugged.

"Why not?" Cassie said. "You guys are good, they're wimps."

"Good," Raphael said. "I'm going." The others turned and followed as they sneaked over to the door. It was locked, but Raphael quickly fixed that with a sai and quietly sneaked in. Using the boxes for cover, the guys slowly separated but Donatello made sure to stick with Cassie. He had an idea for a plan. Raphael was the first to dive in. The soldiers jumped then quickly went to attack. Donatello watched his brothers and tripped a soldier as he was running by. The soldier looked up recognizing Cassie.

"Cassie?" The soldier said. "Kenny has been looking every where for you. You're coming with me." Perfect, Donatello thought, he just had to play this out right.

"You have to get through me first," Donatello stepped up. The foot soldier tried to kick, which Donatello easily blocked. He was only using half his strength and pretended to start to get tired with each blow the soldier dealt. Cassie saw this and Donatello saw her get ready to call for help. Before she could do this, Donatello took a faltering step back, reaching back to grab something to steady himself. Instead he grabbed Cassie and 'accidentally' threw her forward to the foot soldier. Too surprised to scream, Cassie fell into the soldiers waiting arms as Donatello leaned on the wall, faking tiredness. The foot soldier grinned and turned to carry Cassie away, her mouth covered so she couldn't scream. But Cassie saw what Donatello did next, making her blood freeze. She saw him stand up and smile.

*Flash*

"Okay session number one," The doctor was in his office chair, Donatello sat across from him. "Have you came up with any idea's on how to rid your mind of these traps?"

"I got a few idea's," Donatello said. "I'm working on something which should stop me of ever going back."

"Good," The doctor said. "Good. Now don't expect anything to happen overnight, these things will take time, but you have support here. Two loving parents and a very attentative girl."

"If everything goes the way I think it should," Donatello said. "I should be fine in give about two or three days."

"I like your gusto," The doctor chuckled. "So here's what I want to do today. We're going to talk about school and what you enjoy about it."

*Flash*

"Don! The foot is all gone, but where's Cassie?" Donatello found himself being lifted up by Leonardo.

"The foot got her," Donatello said. "I couldn't get to her in time."

"They what?" Raphael heard this as he came over followed by Michelangelo. "What are we going to do?"

"Rescue her," Donatello said. "I bet you that they'll have her here in two nights and we can get her then."

"Okay," Leonardo sighed. "Well then I guess for now we should head home. As they walked Michelangelo made his way over to Donatello.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, dude?" Michelangelo asked. "Normally you could take half those guys, but it took only one to get past you."

"How do you know there was only one?" Donatello was suspicious. 

"Cause you would have said if there was more," Michelangelo smiled. 

"Right," Donatello chuckled. "No still a little dizzy. You're not mad at me anymore are you?"

"Dude, you were sick," Michelangelo grinned. "You're my buddy I was just upset because I didn't think I could do anything to pull you out of the slump ya know?"

"Yeah," Donatello said.

*Flash*

"So how you feeling Don?" Donatello was sitting on his cot in the asylum. Melissa was sitting there with him, holding his hand.

"I got a plan, so I'll be able to take you to prom," Donatello smiled at her.

"Well, prom is still a little far off, so I think I could settle for a movie first, then we could make out in the back row," Melissa giggled.

"Really?" Donatello questioned, a grin on his face. "How about here?" Donatello lifted her face up to his, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Melissa went all soft, putting her arms around him as he pulled her close. 

"I can't wait for you to come home," Melissa said into his shoulder.

"Me too," Donatello said pulling back far enough to see her face. A single tear streaked down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, then paused looking at his hand. How different it was, having five fingers, which were thinner than his three. But this was normal, Donatello thought to himself. This was right.

"Don?" Melissa broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" Donatello realized his hand was still on Melissa's face as he studied his fingers and smiled.

"I was looking at my hand," Donatello admitted. "As a turtle, I only have three."

"But you know that this is right, right?" Melissa questioned.

"Yeah," Donatello replied then paused. "Would you still care for me if I actually was a mutant turtle?" Melissa gave him a funny look.

"Don, I would love you if you turned into a human can opener," Melissa blurted out. Donatello laughed.

"That's one of our arch enemies," Donatello laughed.

"One of the one's you imagined, you mean," Melissa corrected.

"Right, thanks," Donatello said. "But there's something else I want to concentrate on for the moment."

"What's that?" Melissa asked. In response Donatello pulled Melissa in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around him. She brushed her fingers through his hair, slightly, making him tremble.

*Flash*

As the night settled the next evening, Donatello went out with his brothers to the warehouse. It was empty but a note was posted. Leonardo pulled it down and read it out loud.

"If you want to rescue the girl, come back here tomorrow night, seven pm." Leonardo put the note down.

"See they're still predictable," Donatello said.

"I know, that takes half the fun out," Raphael grumbled.

"I think we should get here early though," Donatello said. "At six."

"Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"I think that's a great idea," Leonardo said. "That way if it's a trap…"

"Which it obviously is because what else would it be?" Raphael added.

"… they wouldn't be able to get that big of a jump on us." Leonardo finished.

"Great a fight and dinner, what more could a dude ask for?" Michelangelo grinned.

"And I got a new invention I want to try out," Donatello said.

"Yes our bro is definitely better," Raphael slapped him on the shell, then grumbled about being light headed from the looks Leonardo and Michelangelo gave him. Back inside the lair, Donatello came up with another idea that would complete everything.

"We should have Master Splinter come with us," Donatello said. "Extra back up to help get Cassie out," He put in when everyone looked at him strangely.

"Okay," The guys said.

*Flash*

"Repeat after me, Don," The doctor said. "I am not letting myself being held by these delusions any longer." Donatello repeated the phrase. They were in the doctors office, seated in the usual spots. "I am a human being, not a human turtle." Donatello repeats again. "I am ridding myself of the delusion."

*Flash*

It was four pm at the warehouse. Donatello was inside looking around. Some beams were set in the ground, holding up a support for beams on one wall. A shelving unit of some kind. Donatello turned sharply when he heard the door open.

"Donnie you in here?" It was the voice of April. She came around some boxes and smiled at her friend. "There you are. They guys told me that you've been sick, you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Donatello said letting April walk over to him. Reaching him, Donatello whipped his bo around smacking it on the side of April's head. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Never felt better in my life," Donatello said as he pulled some rope out of a box he had brought. He tied her up quickly and gagged her. Just as Donatello put April's body out of view, he smiled hearing another voice.

"Yo Donnie?" 

"I'm over here, Casey." Donatello called out.

Down in the lair, Donatello walked up to Michelangelo.

"Where's the others?" Donatello asked him.

"I don't know dude, but we have to leave soon, it's almost six," Michelangelo said.

"Well maybe they're meeting us there," Donatello said. "Sensei too, let's go check." Michelangelo nodded and headed out with his brother. Reaching the warehouse, Donatello let Michelangelo go in first, following closely behind.

"Dude, what's with…" Michelangelo paused at the sight. April and Casey were laying tied on the ground, while his two brothers and Master Splinter were tied to post. "Dude what's going on…" Michelangelo was cut off as Donatello smacked him with his bo, Michelangelo crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"It's how I'm going to get better," Donatello said. He tied up the last brother, not bothering to gag him and looked them over. Raphael was working his gag down and was finally able to speak over it.

"What are you doing?" He angrily demanded.

"I'm sorry Raph, I have to," Donatello said a distant look in his eyes. "This isn't real, and I have to get rid of the ties that are holding me here, the doctor says this is what I have to do." His two brothers eyes grew wide, Michelangelo was still knocked out.

"You didn't drink the cure," Leonardo questioned.

"I could have Leo," Donatello said. "Yes, I'll be a mutant turtle, who saves the world from evil bad guys, with three mutant brothers." He smiles a distant look in his eyes. "Only a crazy person would think that." Michelangelo started to slowly wake up and Donatello then crawled behind some boxes, out of view. At six thirty the foot arrived, with Cassie and were surprised finding the turtles and April tied up.

"Well, well, isn't this a nice surprise," Donatello recognized this as Kenny. Kenny walked over to April and pulled her up to his face. "I might have some fun with this one, before time is to get rid of her." Donatello felt a wave of protectiveness for his friend wash over him and he had to put his head back closing his eyes.

*Flash*

"You have to do what ever it takes, Don," The doctor said. "Don't loose your resolve."

"Remember I'm here for you," Melissa was holding Donatello's hand and rubbing his back. He was breathing a little hard, but he swallowed and nodded his head.

*Flash*

The foot soldiers started to poke fun at the tied up turtles. The gags came loose, and their cries of pain, were anguish.

"Donnie," Raphael called. "This is real, we need you."

"Help us, Donatello!" Leonardo cried. In his corner Donatello crawled back up against the wall shaking his head at all he was hearing.

*Flash*

Donatello scooted off the bed, into the corner, his face in torment. 

"It's okay Don, we're here," Mrs. Fletchers voice came through. "You can do this honey." Melissa stayed seated on the bed.

"If you need me, I'm here," She said.

*Flash*

"The Master will love this," A soldier yelled. Casey had come untied but was not able to take on all the soldiers at once. Master Splinter was barely holding onto consciousness, while April was being thrown in a corner. Raphael had a black eye forming, while Leonardo had a split in his lip. Michelangelo's head hung to his chest breathing hard. With every cry, Donatello's body shook. His fist would clench and his head ached.

*Flash*

"It's okay Don," The doctor said. "Take it slow."

"Make it as easy as possible," Mr. Fletcher said. "You have strength, I believe in you."

"Me, too," Mrs. Fletcher added.

"It's okay Don," Melissa said. "Remember it's not real." Donatello nodded his breathing was still fast.

"Concentrate," Mrs. Fletcher started, but stopped when Donatello quickly jerked his head. In the corner he starts sliding until he is sitting.

*Flash*

"Donatello please," Michelangelo called. Donatello turned his head away the cries reaching through to him, making him start to shake. He could see the soldiers mocking them, poking them, like it's only a game.

*Flash*

Melissa rushed to Donatello grabbing his arm to stop his body from shaking.

"Don?" Melissa questioned.

"I don't know, I don't know, I…" Donatello was starting to shake his head.

"You can do this, Don, you're a survivor," Melissa said. "Look at me." Donatello slowly looks over to her. 

"I'm trying," He whispered.

*Flash*

Casey had woken up, unknown to the foot and was able to use a discarded katana, to undo his bonds. As soon as one came close to him, he reached out and smacked at the soldier throwing him off his feet. Another soldier stepped up from behind, shoving Casey roughly, then in turn smacked Master Splinter.

*Flash*

"Sensei!" Donatello tried to yell but it only came out in a hush whisper. He rears against the wall, fear and guilt taking it's toll.

"Fight it Don?" Melissa urged. "You're too good to give up." Melissa took his hands, Donatello looks at her, still able to see her. "I love you Don, feel this?" She held his hands to her heart. "It beats for you." Donatello's breathing slows, and he starts to calm, looking at Melissa.

"You're dad and I have all the faith in the world for you," Mrs. Fletcher said.

"I'll always be here for you, Don," Melissa said. "You have a world of strength in you, you just have to dig in there to find it. I know that you're scared I've been with you on this before. Things get hard, and stuff doesn't work out the way you want it to, but you're surrounded by those who love you." Donatello takes a breath, and squeezes his eyes closed.

"You just have to find your strength and know, it will work out," Melissa said. Donatello seemed lost in thought then nodded. He opened his eyes, a pained expression in them, as a decision came to him. He squeezed Melissa's hand, brings it to his face as he kissed the palm.

"You're correct," Donatello said slowly with effort. Tears were threatening to overcome him. "Thank you. Good bye," Melissa looked confused for a moment then her face changed to concern.

"Don?"

*Flash*

Donatello stood up, feeling a new strength in him. Grabbing his bo, which was discarded on the floor he walked out in sight, by Casey. He pulled Casey up with one arm, who looked at him warily. There were only five foot, including Kenny. 

"What's this, little brother want to play?" Kenny taunted, then signaled. Two foot tried to rush Donatello at once. At the last minute he struck out knocking both out cold. The other two tried the same thing, but Casey intervened this time, letting Donatello calmly discard the other soldier. Kenny growled and rushed Donatello pulling a katana on him. Donatello blocked his blow, going back and forth a few rounds. The next swipe Kenny took at Donatello's head, he dodged and swiped Kenny's feet from under him. Falling Kenny hit the floor hard, the katana flew from his grip. Donatello stepped up, bo pointed at Kenny's throat.

"What are you waiting for freak!" Kenny hissed. Donatello's face grimaced at the remark then slammed Kenny sharply on the head, knocking him out. Casey had tied up the foot and started to work on Kenny when Donatello faltered. He looked to his brothers, Sensei and April and Casey.

"I'm so sorry," he said faintly. They look over Donatello not sure of what to think.

"It's okay, bro," Michelangelo said. That seemed to break the trace as Casey got up and untied the others. Once everyone was on their feet they went to Donatello.

"Let's get you home, my son," Master Splinter put a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"Yeah, put you to bed," April said.

"I can't," Donatello said. "Not until I have the antidote."

"I can make another one," Cassie said. "And I'm going to watch you drink it this time." Donatello smiled faintly and nodded. Back at the lair, Donatello is sitting in bed, drinking out of a cup. April and Casey have gone home, while Master Splinter sits with Donatello. Everyone has been bandaged and put to bed. The attacks weren't too bad, most was only jarring.

"Are you feeling better?" Master Splinter asked. Donatello nodded and finished the contents of the cup.

"That stuff is nasty, but yeah, things seem to be clearing up."

*Flash*

Donatello is still in the corner, Melissa is holding his hand as the doctor looks in his eyes with a light. Tears as streaming down Melissa's face as she turned to look at Mrs. Fletcher who was crying as well.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "There's no response." Melissa bent her head down as she started sobbing hugging Donatello as tightly as she could. The doctor turns to face the parents and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid we've lost him," The doctor trailed off sadly. Donatello sat in the corner staring vacantly at nothing, while Melissa sobs on his chest. Mrs. Fletcher turns to her husband, who looked at his son, in disbelief.

~ That's the end to this story. I have to give credit for where I got the idea. A past Buffy episode, I only switched things around to fit me for the story. I'm not sure how close this came to that episode though, it's been awhile since I seen it. I did copy the ending though, too good to pass up. I might do a sequel if there's any interest. How does Don cope with his choice of a Real World? 


End file.
